Contract Killer Mommy
by Mika Mika BOOM
Summary: When Harry Potter is abandoned by his aunt in the streets of London, who is to come across the bundled baby but Tsuna Jackson, a witch who left the Wizarding World and a contract sniper. Dumbledore Bashing! Select Weasley Bashing! Rated T for Language.
1. Preview!

Tsuna Jackson was many things; an estranged witch, a contract sniper, and a bitch in the morning were a few of them. But if there was one thing she wasn't, it was being a mother. What had she been thinking, the woman thought as she stared down at the little bundle that lay in her lap. She was a contract killer, for God's sake! She couldn't keep a goldfish alive, how did she expect to keep a child alive?

AN: HELLO PEOPLES! This chapter is a little preview, cause I'm too lazy to write the entire chapter right now. Reviews are appreciated! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY PRETTIES!

-Mika Mika BOOM


	2. Chapter 1

Let's start at the beginning. My name is Tsuna Jackson. I was abandoned on the streets of London when I was an infant, and was raised to become a killer. When I was 11, I received a letter that told me I was a witch. I attended a "special school for magic" for seven years, and then picked up where I left off. I was a Slytherin, and tormented because I didn't belong in either world, muggle or wizarding. I was mostly teased because of my white hair, a fact I hated. I loathed my unnaturally white hair, and those Mauraders picked on me because of it. One of them, the boy named Remus, would make sure I was alright sometimes, and wasn't so bad. He was the first person to ever compliment my hair, and never made fun of it. It was Sirius Black and James Potter that did the worst. This was why after I graduated, I left the wizarding world behind. I didn't know about the war.

After I graduated, I picked up where I left off, and became a contract assassin. It was thrilling, all the secrets and the lies. The fact that I held a person's life in my hands was wonderful. I gained a reputation in the criminal underworld as a specialist, for I wasn't just a sniper, but skilled in poisons, blades, and because of my contacts. I was known only by the name of Bunny Girl, because of the innocent looking bunny mask I would wear over my face. My victims included gangsters, members of the mafia, corrupt politicians, corrupt policemen, rapists, drug dealers, and cheating spouses.

It was on one of these jobs that I met the love of my life, a woman by the name of Amanda Winters. Yeah, I'm lesbian. She's a petite blonde with sea blue eyes and the face of an angel. She's a ruthless business woman with a brain to back up her beauty. She became my contractor, my girlfriend, and eventually my wife. She is the only person who knows my secret. After all, by day I'm Tsuna Jackson, lesbian school teacher with an impressive lawyer and a beautiful wife.

So when I came home in the wee hours of November 2, carrying a shivering bundle, my wife let me explain.

"Amanda, I _saw_ the woman abandon him in a ditch! Do you remember how I grew up?"

"Love, I do remember, but do you really think we can raise him?"

"I'll take more jobs, even quit my teaching job if need be to take care of him."

"Fine. I'll keep working at the law firm. But when he grows up, we won't tell him about your extra job."

I smiled and gave my wife of two years a kiss. "You're the best." I said. "I know." Amanda grinned.

A few minutes later, we were sitting on the couch with the baby. He (I already determined that.) was a small baby, maybe a year old. He had tufts of black hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen. He had a cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, still fresh. He giggled and grabbed at my hair.

"Hey, hey! We need to get something straight! My hair is not a playtoy! Amanda's, on the other hand…" I laughed. Amanda smirked. "He needs a name." She said.

"Marco." I suggested. Amanda looked horrified. " _Never_!" She said.

"Fine. How about Neville?" I shrugged.

"How about we just give him a sign that says kick me then?" Amanda said sarcastically.

"Good point. I got it, Lucca!" I cried.

"…" Amanda didn't say anything.

"So?" I asked.

"I like it. Lucca Jackson-Winters it is." Mrs. Picky said.

The newly named Lucca smiled at his new name.


End file.
